


Marriage In Dignity

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Consensual Infidelity, Fake Marriage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Kurt and Blaine grew up in rich families. Both from a long line of rich family names, they decided to marry each other when they were teenagers, to further themselves. Their marriage is a sham, they aren't in love...but when tragedy strikes, it throws them together in a strange way, then suddenly their marriage seems to be working...hmm





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, along with many others, is currently being re-written

Kurt walked through the door of the little café nearly their home, stomping his way over to the counter and ordering his usual mocha, before walking over to their usual table and plonking himself unceremoniously into the seat, not daring to look up into the smirking face of his companion yet.

"So," His companion started, and Kurt grumbled, "You didn't come home last night, and you were late for our coffee date, tut tut Kurt, tut tut."

"Oh, shut up." He replied haughtily as his companion laughed, the lady set his drink on the table and Kurt dared to look up at him.

Blaine was smirking back at him, and Kurt scowled.

"Oh as if you haven't been late for our coffee dates before." He said defensively and Blaine just shrugged.

"I didn't say I was perfect, although last night was, for me at least, but you reminded me not to be late yesterday." Blaine had a shit eating grin on his face and Kurt glared at him, "Did Toby want his morning blowjob?"

"His name is Cody, and it's none of your business." Kurt told him as he took a sip of his coffee, and Blaine snickered.

"I thought you were dumping his ass, because you said, and I quote, "He's great to look at sure, but he's inefficient between the sheets." Now were you just saying that for my benefit or-" Kurt's eyes flashed to him, dangerously and he slammed his coffee cup down on the table.

"Shut up, Blaine." He clipped out, not having any patience to deal with this crap right now, even if Blaine was telling the truth, which his husband knew, if the smirk was any indication, "He's not inefficient, per say, just...inexperienced."

"Uh huh." Blaine said in a disbelieving tone, and Kurt brought up a smirk of his own as he threw his husband a dark look.

"Alright, how was your night? Since, apparently it was so 'oh much better' than mine."

Blaine just smiled for a moment and Kurt thought that he wouldn't answer until-

"She was great."

Kurt's heart stuttered and his breath left him, his mind automatically thinking this is it, this was the point that Blaine left him, and he couldn't help the immediate pain it put in his heart, he felt crushed. Although he would never show it outwardly, he just raised an eyebrow.

"She?!"

"Yes." Blaine nodded with a smirk, but as Kurt continued staring at him, he felt a little irritated, "What?"

"I thought we agreed to keep it to just male company?" Kurt asked demandingly and Blaine shook his head, another smirk melting into his face.

"I agreed to no such rule. Just because you don't want women-"

"Yeah, coz my face just screams 'straight.'" Kurt mumbled, to himself more than Blaine, but his husband caught it and threw him a disappointed look.

"If you don't put yourself out there, then you won't get any."

Kurt brushed off Blaine subtle bit of comfort and decided he had to cover up his hurt a little more, he didn't want to give Blaine any ammunition that could hurt him more than he already did. His look hardened and a polished, snobbish look came over his face as he sneered at Blaine. 

"So, this one is what, 16?" He asked in a sweetly kind voice, that was anything but.

"27 actually." Blaine answered, and Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"Don't get her pregnant."

Blaine's eyes glared back at him.

"I'm not that stupid."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"One could wonder." He said with a smirk and then they were back to banter, throwing insults and things at each other, all through their coffee date. 

Yeah, they were married, but they only married for money, and because their families were the two wealthiest families in the entire world.

Kurt and Blaine had known it would take a lot of work to pretend to be happy and loving, especially towards each other, they had to be seen together, so they attended functions together and had their regular coffee dates once a week, and also went out for a real date here and there. Just to keep up appearances, as they were both within the public eye for the rest of their lives.

But these dates were filled with snark, and harsh words, and arguments, sometimes heated discussions, but all were accomplished with a smile or a smirk on their faces, to outsiders it would look like a regular conversation between a couple, but Kurt and Blaine knew better. They had no love for each other. But they had no interest in loving anybody else either, they were quite content with pretending.

They had been married for 11 years now, and they both had so many notches on their bedposts, that weren't each other.

So far, Kurt had had about 4 different lovers in the last 2 years, Ethan, Jason, Leo and Cody.

All models, and all thick as hell, but good looking and amazing kissers. Cody hadn't lived up to scratch within the bedroom department yet, but so far Kurt couldn't be bothered with finding anybody else to fill that space, so Cody would have to do for now.

Blaine had had about 20 different lovers in the past 3 years. He always told Kurt when a new one came along, but so far they had all been male, like Kurt's, and now that a female was involved, Blaine had to be careful. None of them wanted children, they were too selfish in their lifestyles for that. They both knew it.

That didn't seem to stop their parents from asking them when they were going to become grandparents.

"Women just tend to flock towards me, so this time I said, 'why the hell not?'" Blaine said as he was explaining how he had met this 'Sarah' at a work function.

"'Why the hell not?' Because she's a woman, maybe?" Kurt said sarcastically and Blaine frowned at him.

"Kurt, you know I'm bisexual. I admitted it before we were married." Blaine told him as he looked down at the little cake menu in front of him, and Kurt sighed as he rested his head on one hand, with his elbow on the table, he knew it annoyed Blaine because they both had to hold a certain decorum at a table in public.

But this time, Blaine ignored it.

"Yes, I know. You know, I can't judge, I've never actually been with a woman." Kurt responded with a roll of his eyes, and Blaine looked up surprised.

"Never?"

"Never." Kurt repeated. 

"Huh, weird," Blaine said as he had a thoughtful look on his face, and Kurt asked him 'what's weird?', he shook his head, "Oh nothing, I just, always thought that you and Rachel had fucked."

"Rachel Berry?!" Kurt said, slightly offended, "Oh please...have you seen that girl's wardrobe?"

Blaine laughed out loud, and Kurt chuckled along with him. 

After they both shared a piece of raspberry cheesecake, they headed home. Walking together all the way, just in case any photographs happened to be snapped, they didn't want to seem unwilling to be in each other's presence, Kurt even took Blaine's hand within his, and they walked along swinging their joined hands between them.

Reaching their building, they both nodded their greetings to the doorman before making their way to the elevator, which was where they both released their hands and stood on opposite sides of the elevator. Their penthouse apartment was huge, could easily situate and accommodate 8 people, comfortably, but it was perfect for them. For two people who were in each other's lives, but who needed their own space. They both had a separate side of the apartment, with their own studio/office, their own living room, and if either of them had company, they had their own separate bedrooms and bathrooms.

But obviously, when family or friends were staying over, they had to share a room. Not that they were adverse too, for most of the first 2 years of their marriage they had a smaller apartment with less rooms and less space, so they couldn't avoid sleeping in the same bed. Plus, at the start of their marriage they were also having sex with each other, it just made more sense to sleep together too.

Kurt had wandered through their shared room, it was where the bigger closet resided anyway, and upon walking in, he had spied a little note and a bra on the bed, obviously left there for Blaine's attention. He had a thought of taking that bra and burning it in their real fireplace, and ripping up that note before Blaine ever got to read it. But he shook his thoughts away as he pulled his lounge clothes out of the drawers on his side of their huge walk in closet, and proceeded into the bathroom to shower.

He hears a low whistle as the door swung open, and he rolled his eyes, with his back to Blaine.

"Damn, that's a nice ass." His husband said and Kurt turned his head to glare at him, as he washed his hair.

"Why do you have to disturb me?" He asked as he put his head back under the spray, Blaine watching him unashamedly, eyes roaming over his body.

"My mother wants to Skype us in like," Blaine eyed his watch, before looking back at Kurt, "15 minutes, so plaster on a smile for me, gorgeous."

He winked at Kurt as he left, and Kurt rolled his eyes again. 

If he didn't like Blaine so much, he would have said screw it and divorced him years ago, but somehow, they just work. Their marriage is a sham, but their relationship isn't, for all intents and purposes, they were best friends. They didn't have sex anymore, not together, and they had so far avoided sleeping together for the last year and a half, the last time being Thanksgiving 2 years before.

They weren't in love, no, but they cared for each other. And their marriage works for their lifestyle. They weren't faithful, they weren't very nice people, they were snobby, they came from snobby families. But it was them.

After his shower, he wandered back through the bedroom, noting that the note and bra had both disappeared from the bed now, he smirked to himself as he dropped the towel and dressed in his lounge pants and a t-shirt. No point in being all that fashionable at home, Blaine never appreciated his taste in fashion anyway. Not that he cared.

Blaine had a light salad waiting for him on the kitchen table when he walked in, and he smiled gratefully at him before they sat down together to eat. Blaine had his laptop on the table, with the Skype screen up and after they had finished their last bites of lunch, a call came through. 

Kurt got them both a glass of juice from the fridge as Blaine answered the call with a "Hey mom!"

"Oh, there you are! I feel like I haven't been able to talk to you for months, Blaine." Kurt smirked as his mother-in-law started ranting about being in touch more, as Blaine smiled bashfully at her, "And where is Kurt?"

"He's here," Blaine said and he looked up at Kurt, as he sat down next to him with a smile, and he kissed Blaine's cheek for good measure, "He just got out of the shower."

"Hello, Pamela."

"Oh, Kurt darling!"

Blaine rolled his eyes lightly at the term of endearment she threw at Kurt, she always did like him better than her own sons.

"How are you? I spoke to your father last weekend, and he said that you received that promotion at work! I'm so happy for you." She said and her excited smile was so full of pride, Kurt smiled back at her.

Blaine just slightly raised an eyebrow as he smiled at Kurt. 'Oh yeah that's right, he doesn't know,' Kurt thought as he smiled over at Blaine, 'Oh well.'

"Yes, we are very proud of you, my darling!" 

"Thank you." Kurt said a little shyly as he tipped his head down.

They spoke with her about what they had been up to, and what was happening back in Ohio, they weren't really interested but they had to act it out. Blaine's brother Cooper came up in conversation, and his wife's pregnancy, and then it started, the questions.

"And I'm just wondering, when I'm going to be getting grandchildren from your end. Oh they would be so cute, obviously you would need to have two, one for both of your bloodlines, but that wouldn't make any of them less a part of our family of course." She explained, as her voice got more and more excited as she thought about it.

"Mom?" Blaine sighed.

"And they would be so smart! Oh I can't wait for you two to get started on making a family, we have all been waiting years for it to happen."

"Mom?!" Blaine tried again, his voice taking on an irritated tone.

"And I spoke to your father about it too, Kurt. We agreed on the joining of our fortune through our grandchildren, oh he had such wonderful ideas for it-"

"MOM!"

"What?!"

"Mom, Kurt and I haven't actually discussed children yet."

She huffed and crossed her arms on the screen and looked between them.

"Well, don't you think it's time to start thinking about it, none of us are getting any younger, and apparently it takes time to find the perfect surrogate and then maybe an egg donor and that's no guarantee that the sperm even takes a hold-"

"Mother please! Just stop, ok." Blaine interrupted her and held his forehead.

"Blaine, there is a lot of research to do before it happens you know."

"Yes, we both know it, but we haven't even discussed if we actually want children."

"Of course you do, everyone wants children."

"Look, Mom-"

"We'll talk about it." Kurt interrupted them and Pamela's face lit up, and Blaine turned to raise an eyebrow at Kurt who just ignored the look and kept smiling at Pam.

After they had disconnected the call, Blaine turned to glare at him.

"We'll talk about it?! What the hell, Kurt?!" Blaine yelled as he slammed the lid down on the laptop and then got up to pace the kitchen, "I cannot believe you told her that, now she's going to expect me to talk about kids next time, what the hell were you thinking? You're not actually thinking about kids right?!"

"Of course not, Blaine, I was just saving the conversation form turning nasty, you made your mother cry the last time!"

"Yeah, because she can't take a hint!" Blaine shouted as he flung his arms out to the sides, "You think I want to bring kids into...this!" He gestured between them and then slumped.

Kurt was quiet while Blaine continued his explanation.

"I don't want to mess any kids up...this marriage is a sham, really...kids aren't an option." Kurt nodded in agreement, he wouldn't bring kids in the middle of this either, "And I don't want to have kids with somebody I don't love."

Kurt had to hold back a flinch, that one stung.

"And the option of divorce is out too..." Blaine continued on and Kurt had looked up in surprise.

"You...you've thought about divorce?" He asked and Blaine lifted his eyes to him.

"Yeah...don't tell me you haven't." Blaine said and Kurt just shrugged, "Besides, it isn't an option, it's our family name at stake, everything we've done so far, will be for nothing."

"Yeah." Kurt said with a curt nod, before he stood up and headed for his side of the apartment, "I'm going to go sleep for a while." he called back as he left, and Blaine couldn't help feeling that he had hurt Kurt's feelings somehow.

He brushed off the feeling, they weren't in love, what should he care if Kurt's a little butt hurt over what he said, it was the truth.

He didn't want kids. But it wasn't about giving up his lifestyle, it was more to do with the fact that he was in the middle of a massive lie. His marriage wasn't real, not really. And he didn't want to be responsible for messing up children's heads about affection and relationships. 

It was for the kids benefit, not his.

Maybe Kurt was his best friend, maybe the only person he never lied to, or even tried to lie to, was Kurt, but their relationship wasn't real. Sure, they got along, he actually liked spending time with his husband, he could be sweet when he wanted to be, just like how he was at the start of their marriage, he could tell when Blaine was having a bad day, he always made his favourite dinner and had a bottle of beer in hand for him after 5 minutes of walking through their apartment door. 

Kurt was the only person in his life, that really knew him. Inside and out. And Kurt was an amazing cook, he was a fashion designer, so whenever Blaine needed a suit, it was always made by Kurt. Plus, he was incredibly beautiful.

It took a few years for the baby fat to fall off, but now Kurt was stunning. High cheek bones, bright blue eyes, perfectly shaped eyebrows, a strong and perfectly sculpted jawline, he could have been a model. And he was so intelligent, Blaine struggled sometimes to keep up with him in conversation. 

He liked him, Kurt was awesome. But he didn't love him.

And that is why they had had to pretend all these years...wow 11 years, they had been married 11 years. Time flies. 

Blaine sighed as he picked up his cell phone and dialled Sarah's number, it rang twice before it was answered, but Blaine didn't give her a chance to say hello.

"Hey, it's me. Can I see you tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was laying in bed, trying to sleep. But he couldn't, he had a lot on his mind. So much in fact, that it made him uncomfortable. He needed to talk to Blaine, but it was late now, Blaine was probably asleep. He eyed the clock next to him, which read 3:07am.

He sighed as he flopped back onto his pillows. Cody had tried calling him tonight, but he didn't answer. He was too busy thinking about what Blaine had said that afternoon. No kids, ever. Not while they were in this relationship. Don't get him wrong, Kurt wasn't bothered about kids really, they were ok for little people, his little sister was 2 now, and she was an angel. But to have the option completely pulled out from under his feet, it didn't settle well with him.

After another 15 minutes of laying in the dark, he sighed and got up. He needed to talk to Blaine, he would just have to wake him up. It couldn't wait. What if they could fall in love? It was always an option right?

Alright sure, they weren't very nice people, and they were both having affairs, but if they gave all that up, and focused on each other, maybe they could...?"

Kurt never liked anybody making decisions in his life for him, and taking away the option of kids, even if he didn't want any right now, was the same. 

He walked past the kitchen, his intent to go to Blaine's bedroom and burst through the door and jump on Blaine's bed to wake him, like he always did when he felt the need to talk about something, but as he got closer to Blaine's door he heard something that made him freeze on the spot.

It was a moan, a high pitched one. It was not Blaine.

It was a woman.

Kurt raised a hand over his mouth as he listened, he was still frozen on the spot as the moans got louder, and he could make out her voice. She was telling him faster, harder, and Kurt nearly threw up on the spot as he heard Blaine's answering moan.

He still stood there, well after the sounds had stopped. And he waited for them to emerge, but they didn't. He walked back into the kitchen and sat at the coffee bar, he didn't make a drink, he just sat and stared. He felt his brain giving in slowly, and after about 10 minutes of sitting and staring at nothing, he slowly leant his head on his folded arms on the bar, and fell asleep.

It was 7am, and Blaine and Sarah had just spent a dirty shower together, and right now she was trying to get dressed as he kept trying to undress her, kissing her neck and pulling on her skirt as she laughed.

"Blaine, I have to leave."

"Stay with me...for me...have breakfast with me?" Blaine mumbled against the skin of her neck and she grinned as she pulled his face away.

"I can't, I have that important meeting today, remember?" She reminded him and quickly kissed him on the lips, "I have to go."

Blaine pouted but let her go, and she laughed at his face before pulling on her clothes.

He pulled her against him as they walked down the short hall, towards the kitchen and she giggled as he tried to turn their little kisses into bigger ones, trying and failing to push him away. As they got to the kitchen door, she gasped.

"Who's that?" She asked as she pointed to a man slumped over on the counter, and Blaine looked over to see Kurt passed out on the coffee bar.

"My husband, I told you I was married."

"But you said that whenever we were together, he wouldn't be here?" She asked and he shrugged before kissing her again.

"Does it matter? I'm not with him, I'm with you." He said and she rolled her eyes as he gripped her waist and pulled her into another kiss. 

Kurt stirred on the bar, and opened his eyes, he felt a bit groggy and his back hurt, where he had been slumped over. He can't believe he fell asleep in the kitchen. He groaned to himself before he heard a gasp and looked towards the doorway. Blaine and a woman he could only assume was Sarah, were leaning against each other, up against the wall, and Kurt looked confused for a second before he felt embarrassed and a bit nauseous and looked away again.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of the nauseous feeling, but succeeded in making it worse and he swallowed hard.

Blaine watched him a little curiously for the moment, before Sarah whispered that she had to go and he walked her to the door. As she disappeared into the elevator he turned and walked back in to the sound of gagging, and then he saw Kurt run past him, back to his side of the apartment.

He followed after him, wondering what could be wrong, he followed the noises into Kurt's bathroom, and spied his husband throwing up into the toilet, shaking slightly as he sat on the cold tiled floor.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Blaine asked and Kurt jumped before looking up at him with wide eyes, and Blaine's own eyes widened at the unhindered emotions swirling around in them.

Kurt shook his head and took a deep breath, and his eyes hardened once more, but Blaine caught the hurt in them, and he glared slightly at Blaine.

"I'm fine...get out." Kurt said, his voice low and Blaine nodded slightly as he backed up.

As Blaine disappeared, Kurt sighed with relief. He couldn't believe that he had let Blaine sneak up on him like that. He surprised him. Kurt hated being made jump, it unsettled him, he dropped his shield every time and that just wasn't ok around Blaine.

He had to remain guarded. He couldn't let himself feel much of anything around Blaine, because he knew his heart, and he knew that as soon as that guard dropped, he would fall head over heels, crazy, desperately in love with man that cheats on him. And he couldn't do that to himself...again.

He did love Blaine before, he was young...they were young, they were married, they had the same lifestyle. He found himself being drawn in more and more, day by day. And the sex was amazing, they never said I love you to each other, but Kurt thought he could feel it through their intimacy, and it was incredible.

Their one year anniversary, Kurt's whole opinion of Blaine changed. He had prepared a great meal, with candles and everything, and soft music playing. He was going to tell Blaine how he felt, how he had been in love with him for the last 6 months. But Blaine didn't come home that night.

Kurt had been hurt, he had been angry. Blaine had admitted being with someone else, and Kurt had pulled his mask on and never taken it off. He accepted it. The hurt had turned into determination. And that determination had turned them into what they are now, married to each other, but sleeping with other people. He couldn't leave.

It wasn't about money, or family name. It was about disappointing his father. Kurt never ever wanted to see the disappointment in his father's eyes when he told him that his marriage was never a marriage. He couldn't.

Blaine had no idea, even to this day, it was the only thing Kurt kept locked in, that and his jealousy. They were kept under lock and key. It didn't do him any good to dwell on things he couldn't change, and Kurt's stubborn nature made him fight against everything that wasn't working, to make something work.

Just like their relationship.

Kurt had been a cute, sweet, kid. Just like his little sister, and he was determined for her to keep being that way, not to have to hide it. Her name was Alice, and Kurt adored her. She always had the biggest smile on her face whenever she saw him. Kurt's father had remarried when Kurt was sixteen, a woman called Carole, who Kurt adored too.

It was a shock at their age to find out that they were having a baby. Kurt was nearly 30 years old, and Finn, Carole's son, would have been 31, but he died in a car accident when he was 19. So they were well past the age that would be considered appropriate for babies, but they were excited about it towards the end. And when she arrived, she was instantly surrounded with love.

Thinking about his family, Kurt had a small smile on his face, and he got up to brush his teeth before going back to his room to get his phone, he had a call to make.

"Hey buddy!"

"Hey Dad," Kurt replied, feeling so much better hearing his father's voice, "How's everything going?"

"Everything's great here. And somebody told me that you and Blaine are thinking about kids now."

"Oh, word gets around fast, huh?" Kurt laughed as he thought about telling Blaine's mom just yesterday that they would talk.

"You bet it does, especially good news!" His father's excited sounding voice boomed down the line and Kurt had to smile.

"How's Alice?" He said, changing the subject quickly.

"She's doing great, she enrolled in pre-school last week, and the teachers all love her."

"She's charmed them all already huh?" Kurt laughed, imagining the teachers all smitten with his little angel.

"Oh yeah, you know no-one can resist those freckles."

"Yeah." Kurt sighed and he leaned his head against the doorpost of his bedroom door.

"Are you ok, Kurt? You sound distant." Burt asked worriedly, and Kurt forced his little shield back up a bit to answer.

"I'm ok, really, I just miss you guys." He lied.

"We miss you too...Listen I got to go, there's a meeting waiting on my presence, but I'll call you soon and we'll arrange a visit ok? I love you buddy." His father rushed out and Kurt nodded.

"I love you too, dad."

As the call disconnected, Kurt felt bad about lying to his dad, but there wasn't anything else he could do.

He pulled himself together and took a few deep breaths, before he walked out to the kitchen to grab a coffee. Blaine was seated at the coffee bar, and there was an extra mug of coffee steaming beside him, and Kurt sat down to drink it.

"You feeling better?" Blaine asked, not tearing his eyes away from his laptop, the screen open on some sports page.

"Yeah, I think I may have a cold or the stomach flu or something, felt queasy for no reason."

Blaine hummed at him and continued reading, Kurt shifted around in his seat and sighed.

He wouldn't expect anything less from Blaine, he didn't get any sympathy at all. Which is why sometimes their little relationship scam sometimes had a hiccup, because Kurt couldn't stand being ignored.

"So, Sarah is a cute one," Kurt started and Blaine hand paused as he raised his coffee to his lips, "loved the short skirt, and the big boobs, and blonde hair-"

"Alright, I get it. She looks like a bimbo, but she's not," Blaine laughed as he closed his laptop, "She's smart, intellectual, kind, gentle...and she gives amazing head."

"T-M-I Blaine, god." Kurt said, as he wacked Blaine on the shoulder with every letter.

Blaine laughed at him and grabbed Kurt in a head lock, and ruffled up his hair, Kurt squeaking indignantly as he tried to escape, pulling on Blaine's arm and hitting Blaine's shoulder.

"You know you want to know all the gritty details," Blaine said as he let go of Kurt's head, his husband quickly trying to fix his hair, "like how loud I can make her moan, and how her toes curl when she orgasms, or how deep I can fuck her throat before she chokes-"

"Stop it, la-la-la-la-la-la." Kurt put his fingers in his ears and started singing to himself loudly as Blaine laughed, "You're really sickening, do you know that?"

"Oh come on, give me something from your little excursions then? How hard do you fuck him, or does he fuck you?" Blaine asked a bit lecherously and Kurt punched his arm again, refusing to answer.

"I'm not answering your disgusting questions, to fill in your spank bank, ok?" Kurt said sarcastically and Blaine finished his coffee chuckling before standing.

"Who says I need a spank bank?...Well, I've got to go to the office for a while. See you later." He called as he walked out, and Kurt sighed with relief.

He didn't want to answer Blaine's questions because it would cause him to think about it, and he didn't want to. Kurt hasn't bottomed since he and Blaine were last together, at least 5 years ago now. They had a couple nights between them, but they weren't really one night stands, because they were married.

Kurt hasn't let anybody else...do that, since. None of the others really measured up to his husband anyway, sure they were good looking, but Blaine would always be better, all of them were blonde, and none of them were very smart. Kurt had wanted to find the exact opposite to his husband, so that it didn't interfere with his shield. 

He never went for dark hair, or brown eyes. And they were all taller than him, huge difference from Blaine, who was an inch or two shorter. Blaine was very smart, Kurt had been adamant that Blaine would figure it out, but he never did.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt broke things off with Cody about a month later, Blaine had also broken things off with Sarah.

The differences between breaking up with a man, and breaking up with a woman, were huge. Sarah had stormed their building, demanding to know why Blaine would split up with her and shouting her mouth off about being in love and telling Blaine things that she has never told anyone else, and Kurt understood why she was upset.

She invested too much into an affair, and in the end Blaine wouldn't leave Kurt for her, he wouldn't leave Kurt for anyone, and that is the difference. Because women threw feelings at you, men didn't.

Blaine had sighed as she had stormed back out of the building, crying. Kurt was silent in the kitchen, mulling over a couple of things for work. 

"Erm..." Blaine had started and Kurt looked up at him from his papers, "That was...yeah...sorry about that."

"It's ok...it happens." Kurt replied with a small smile and went back to his work, hearing Blaine release a sigh as he sat next to him.

"So, whatcha working on?" Blaine asked as Kurt was filling in patterns.

"I have this big show coming up soon, and I'm one of 3 designers that they are showcasing, and I have to make 4 outstanding outfits to represent my skills." Kurt explained with a flourish and Blaine smiled.

"They have a theme?" He asked and Kurt shook his head.

"Nope, it's just fashion skills coming into play, so I'm trying to tap into all my old creativity."

"I'm sure you'll pull some out of that brilliant mind," Blaine said as he ran his fingers through Kurt's coif gently, "there's no-one I know that could pull off a woman's knee-length sweater as well as you."

Kurt laughed and then grimaced slightly.

"Yeah, I was a little extreme back then." 

His phone rang on the counter and Blaine handed it to him.

"Hello."

"Hello, may I speak with a Mr. Kurt Hummel, please?" A rough male voice sounded down the line, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"This is he, who's speaking?" Blaine raised an eyebrow too as Kurt spoke to the stranger on the phone.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm afraid we have some bad news. I'm Detective Watts, with Ohio Police Department, there has been an accident."

Kurt's face went pale and his eyes widened, and Blaine was worried he may pass out, something was wrong.

"What? I-who? erm...what happened?"

"Your father and step mother were involved in a traffic collision around 9pm yesterday evening, we had just been informed that they didn't make it, I'm very sorry-"

Kurt didn't hear another word, he dropped the phone as he started hyperventilating and Blaine picked the phone back up, before asking Kurt what was wrong.

Kurt couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He felt sick. He needed to be sick. He rushed past Blaine to the bathroom. Blaine sat in shock for a moment, before he could hear a voice coming from the phone's speaker, and he placed it against his ear.

"Mr. Hummel are you there?!"

"Kurt isn't here right now, I'm his husband, Blaine, what's going on?" He asked frantically, the nerves in his gut writhing as the officer on the phone explained. 

And after the officer had explained it to Blaine, he ran to his own bathroom to throw up too, leaving the phone call to keep running in the kitchen.

Blaine had had enough sense to calm his own nerves, before heading to look for Kurt, phone call be damned.

Kurt was curled up on his bathroom floor sobbing, and Blaine's heart broke for him. He was mumbling to himself and shaking, his hair a complete mess, from running his hands through it, and he was wailing between words, Blaine could hardly understand him.

He walked into the bathroom and scooped him up off of the floor, taking him back to Blaine's side of the apartment, and laying him down in his bed, while he went to get Kurt a glass of water.

When he came back, Kurt was still shaking and mumbling, so he put the water on the side dresser, and climbed onto the bed with Kurt, wrapping his arms around him tentatively, not knowing if Kurt would accept the comfort from him or not.

As Kurt raised his arms, Blaine waited to be pushed away, but Kurt wrapped his finger in the front of Blaine's shirt and dragged him closer, burying his face into his chest and sobbing loudly. Blaine's arms tightened around him and the shaking slowly went away, Kurt was still crying and Blaine could now hear what he had been mumbling.

"No, no...can't...no...dad...Alice..."

Alice. Alice!

'Oh my god,' Blaine thought, 'what if something happened to little Alice?'

He hadn't picked the phone back up after he threw up, he was too busy comforting Kurt. Kurt would be devastated if something happened to his little sister. It's going to be tough for him, now that Burt and Carole are gone, but if he lost his baby sister it would kill Kurt too.

Blaine squeezed him tighter as he ran through his own head, and he hadn't realised that Kurt had fallen to sleep until he released his grip. He left Kurt curled up on the bed, while he went to go and pick up the phone from the kitchen.

He'll have to be a husband now. 

He called Kurt's workplace, informing his boss of a recent family tragedy and that Kurt may not be at work for a while, she was very sweet and had said if there was anything she could do for him, to call her. Next he phoned his mom and told her, she was so shocked that Blaine heard the phone clatter to the floor, before he heard his mom's choked emotional voice, telling him to take care of Kurt.

He called the Ohio Police Department back after all that, and asked for information.

"This is Detective Watts, I believe I'm speaking to a Blaine Anderson-Hummel?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry I dropped the phone earlier, I had to go and comfort Kurt." Blaine explained and the detective hummed down the line.

"I understand. Is he around?"

"He's sleeping."

"It's an emotional time, I understand-"

"Detective, do you know anything about his sister, Alice Hummel. Was she...hurt?" Blaine asked, fearful of the answer.

"No, she's perfectly fine, she was with a babysitter, but she has no-one right now." The detective explained and Blaine let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Oh thank god...wait, what do mean 'has no-one?'"

"I mean that she has no living relative other than Kurt, so we will need Mr. Hummel to come and collect her."

"Wait what?" Blaine asked again, a little confused with what was going on. "Kurt has to come and get her?"

"Yes...when things like this happen the children are always given to living relatives, but if the relatives refuse then they get put into the system."

"S-system?"

"To be adopted."

Blaine couldn't imagine Kurt giving her up. No he knew he wouldn't.

"Mr. Anderson-Hummel?"

"Sorry Detective, yes?"

"We need Kurt to come to the Ohio Police Department, to fill in some information before he can take his sister, will you relay this to him, and ask him to call and ask for Detective Watts?" He explained again and Blaine nodded along, taking it all in.

"Yes, sure. Of course."

"Thank you. Let him know that I'll see him soon then, Goodnight."

The call disconnected and Blaine felt a little numb. He wasn't ready to be a dad. That's essentially what he would become if Alice came to stay with them, they would be raising her, or Kurt would, but Blaine would still be here. Would Kurt want to do it on his own? Or would he ask for Blaine's help? 

He had no idea what he was going to do. But he would tell Kurt everything when he woke up, and they could decide what to do, together.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night they were packing for Ohio. They would be staying in Burt's house for a little while with Alice, while they grieved for the loss of their parents, and then attending the funeral while they were there. After that they would be packing up all of her things and taking her back to New York with them. 

Kurt couldn't wait to get to his sister, he was jittery and nervous all the way there. He was quiet, and he held onto Blaine's hand in a vice-like grip, never letting go for a second. But Blaine didn't mind, he was Kurt's only source of comfort for now, and he had no need to be anywhere else.

"I wonder how she is, or if they've told her anything." Kurt said quietly as they exited the plane in Columbus airport. 

Blaine squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure they're waiting for you to do that, I'm sure she's ok." He reassured his husband, and Kurt smiled sadly at him as his eyes filled with tears again.

"Don't leave me..." Kurt whispered to him and Blaine shook his head.

"I won't."

They took one of Blaine's family's cars, to Burt's house, to unload all of their luggage. Blaine's parents were there to meet them, and as the driver and a couple of his parent's staff took care of the luggage, Pamela and Jonathan were talking to them about the arrangements, Kurt being held by Pamela as he cried into her blouse.

Blaine's hand still had not disconnected from Kurt's, and soon after they found themselves in front of the Police Department of Ohio, and Kurt shivered as they approached the doors. 

"Hang on, what if I can't do this?" He said as he paused outside the door and Blaine just looked at him for a moment, "I mean, it's me she has to depend on now. ME!"

"And I would be hard-pressed to find anyone more suited to the job than her older brother." Blaine said and hugged him close, "She needs you, and you need her. Come on."

They walked inside, Kurt feeling a little better with Blaine close, and they asked for Detective Watts at the desk. He came out from a door in the back, holding Alice in his arms, and Kurt immediately made a beeline for his little sister who opened her arms for Kurt. 

"Oh Alice, oh sweetheart...my little angel." Kurt cried against her hair as he held her tight, and Blaine looked down at the floor, willing tears to stay back.

Later, Kurt was sitting in Burt's old armchair, Alice asleep with her head tucked underneath his chin, Kurt's eyes still releasing silent lonely tears every now and then, Blaine's mom had made them dinner, but Kurt wasn't hungry.

Alice hadn't let go of Kurt since he got her, and it didn't look like Kurt was letting go of her anytime soon either. Blaine continued to watch as another tear creeped down Kurt's cheek, his husband looked dead tired, but he knew that he wouldn't move from that spot.

Blaine sat with him all night, on the couch closest to the chair, with a comforting hand on Kurt's knee, and that is how they woke in the morning. Alice still would not let go of Kurt, she tightened her hold on his shirt whenever he moved, and he sighed as he had to carry her into the bathroom with her.

Blaine frowned as he looked Burt's house. Everything reminded him of everything they ever lied to Burt about, he hated it. He felt incredibly guilty. 

And being here now, in his home, taking care of funeral arrangements and taking care of his daughter, made Blaine feel even worse. When Kurt came out, Alice wasn't attached to his chest but she was still clutching his hand, and Blaine gave her a little smile as they approached.

"Hey little monster." He greeted her like he usually did, and she walked over to hug him, he held her a little tighter as Kurt watched him sadly, "Hey, Kurtsy, how about some pancakes for Ally and I?"

"Yay, pancakes!" Alice said as she smiled up at Kurt, and Kurt shook his head at them, glaring playfully at Blaine.

"You're gonna pay for that Kurtsy thing, Blaine. Mark my words." He said as he wandered through to the kitchen to make pancakes, both of them knowing they needed to make this as normal for Alice as possible.

"Yeah...I'm shaking!" Blaine called back and picked Alice up to throw her over his shoulder, "Come on, monster, let's go make sure he makes the right ones."

She squealed as he carried her into the kitchen.

Blaine's parents stayed around for the next couple of days, and Kurt was incredibly grateful, because Pamela was a mother, she knew what to do. Kurt was taking lessons in nappy changing, bathing, potty training, what she could eat, what she couldn't. And he noted how many baby gates there were around the house. He had to get in touch with her pre-school and tell them that she wouldn't be coming back, then he had to call work and explain to his boss that he need to take some leave.

The funeral was that following Friday, and the day was overcast and grey, just like how Kurt felt. He felt grey and numb. He was holding it together for his sister, who didn't understand what was going on.

For days she had been asking for her mommy, or daddy, and Kurt didn't quite know what to say. He was so lost. 

"Hey," came Blaine's voice next to him as they sat in the church, "You alright?"

Kurt nodded, he couldn't speak. He felt like if he opened his lips it would start the crying and he couldn't cry in front of his sister, it would scare her. Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist and Kurt stiffened at the comfort, it made him feel like crying again.

Once they were led outside to the grave site, Kurt nearly lost it. He choked on a sob as he saw both coffins being lowered and Pam took Alice from him, as Blaine wrapped his arms around him, to prevent him from falling over. He cried hen. He completely let go. 

After he put Alice to bed that night, he felt incredibly exhausted. He walked into the guest room that he and Blaine were sharing, and saw his husband just taking off his jacket and shoes, sitting on the edge of the bed. Blaine hadn't left his side through all of this, even though their marriage wasn't real, he had been the husband everyone could ever want this week.

Kurt smiled as he watched him sigh and run his hand through his hair, before he looked up and spotted Kurt in the doorway.

"Oh hey." He said with a small smile and Kurt walked in and closed the door down, seating himself beside Blaine on the bed.

"Hey." Kurt said quietly.

"Did she go to sleep ok?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded a little.

"Mhm."

Blaine took the time to really look at his husband. He knew Kurt hadn't been happy for years, he had seen it on the odd occasion that he didn't have his guard up. He had no idea when it changed, but it had been that way ever since he could remember, but looking at him now, you would think it was a completely different person. He looked haggard, and his eyes were stormy, lots of emotions swirling around inside. Blaine sighed as he took in his bone-tired look.

"You look exhausted, Kurt."

"I am." Kurt agreed with a nod.

"Then maybe we should go to bed too huh?"

"Thank you, Blaine," At his husband's confused look he continued with a smile, "for being here, for doing this with me. You didn't have to, but I'm glad you did. I don't know if I would have gotten through this without you here."

"You don't have to thank me. I told you, I'm here when you need me, I won't leave you alone to deal with this."

Kurt smiled sadly at him before he surged forward and captured Blaine's lips in a searing kiss. Blaine had gasped into Kurt's mouth, causing Kurt to take advantage of it and push his tongue into his mouth.

They hadn't kissed for years, Blaine realised, Kurt was an amazing kisser. Blaine felt his toes curling as Kurt wrapped his tongue around his and coaxed it into play, both of them moaning when Blaine forced his tongue past Kurt's and into his mouth, taking control of the kiss.

"Kurt wait," Blaine said breathlessly as he disconnected the kiss, Kurt looking up at him with emotional eyes, "Do we really want to do this? I know you're hurting, and this may not be the best option."

"Don't you want me?" Kurt said as he tilted his head to the side and bit his lip, and Blaine's cock sprang to life inside his suit pants.

"Of course I do, you're gorgeous. But we just had a funeral and-" Kurt placed his fingers against Blaine's lip and shushed him.

"No talking...fuck me, Blaine. I want my husband to fuck me." Kurt whispered almost against Blaine's lips, and Blaine shivered as he leaned down to cover Kurt's mouth with his.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he pulled out of the light kiss, and Kurt just nodded up at him before sliding fingers into Blaine's hair and pulling him back down.

With their mouths connected, they both tried to remove each others shirts and pants quickly, laughing together when Blaine tie got knotted in their haste and Kurt gently untied it, before their mouths were back on each other.

When Blaine untucked and removed his shirt, Kurt's hands were suddenly all over him. His fingers raking down his chest, thumbs flicking over the nipples gently, making Blaine rut into him, both of them incredibly hard in their suit pants, and Blaine hissed as Kurt's hands ran down his abdominal muscles and then to the tent in his pants, cupping him overt the material.

Kurt's hands were gentle, but urgent, and Blaine ran his lips across Kurt's pale throat as he arched his head back, as he grinded his hips against him. Blaine opened Kurt's pants zipper quickly and pulled at them roughly, sliding them down pale hips, and mouthing his way down to the erection that sprung up as he removed the top of Kurt's underwear.

He wrapped his lips around the already leaking head of Kurt's cock, Kurt choking out a gasp as he was engulfed in Blaine's mouth, his husband not stopping until the whole of Kurt's hardness was encased in his mouth and throat.

"B-blaine-I...n-need you...oh." Kurt gasped out, and then whined loudly as Blaine ran his tongue over the slit at the top, before pulling off and kissing his way back up Kurt's body.

"Do we have lube?" Blaine asked, and Kurt nodded his head towards the drawer next to the bed, and Blaine grinned, "Someone knew this was going to happen, huh?"

"I wanted to be prepared." Kurt said with a shrug as Blaine retrieved the small bottle from the drawer.

Blaine leaned down to kiss him again, as he removed the last of their clothing, revealing long pale legs, that wrapped around him as he settled his hips back against Kurt's.

"Are you still sure?" Blaine asked again, eyeing Kurt a little worriedly, and Kurt smiled up at him and nodded.

Blaine flipped the cap and coated his fingers, leaned down to kiss Kurt while his hand made the trip back down his body, between his legs, to prod and massage his hole. Kurt gasped at the feeling, it was like a jolt of electric pleasure up his spine, it had been a long while since he was touched there.

Blaine continued circling his fingers, gently adding pressure on every stroke, before he felt Kurt's tight muscles relax and make way for him. He slowly pushed two fingers into Kurt, and he heard a hiss coming from above him, and he lifted his head to see a little pained grimace on his husband's face, he slowed up in movements, but didn't remove his fingers.

"You're tight...you ok?" Kurt nodded his head, and fought back tears as Blaine stretched him, he hadn't felt the burn for years, and it was just on the edge of being too much.

"Y-yeah...easy...go slow."

Blaine nodded and slowed the pumping of his fingers, and Kurt slowly started to relax against the ministrations, allowing Blaine to push a little deeper, and as Blaine's fingers grazed against the small bundle of nerves inside him, Kurt keened and arched his back on the bed.

A couple more strokes over his prostate and Kurt felt himself relax a bit more, and Blaine managed to squeeze his third finger in, the burn coming back, but this time not as strong. Kurt bit his lip as he rocked down onto Blaine's fingers as his husband thrust them into him, feeling himself getting closer and closer.

Blaine deemed him stretched enough after a couple of minutes, and then lubed his own erection up, before slowly pushing inside Kurt. Kurt cried out a little at the bigger stretch and burn, a couple of tears escaping at the intensity of the feeling. Blaine was still watching his face closely, and brought his hand up to gently wipe away the tears on Kurt's cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly as he stilled and waited for Kurt's permission to move.

"Yeah...I-it's been...a while." Kurt admitted and Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Kurt explained further, "No-one has...I didn't let...anyone....I-"

"No-one's been inside you...since when?"

"Since you." Kurt said and Blaine's eyes widened as he looked down at him.

"Nobody...at all?" He asked quietly and Kurt shook his head, smiling shyly up at Blaine, "Oh...Kurt I-"

"Please...I just...need you right now." Kurt said desperately clinging onto Blaine's biceps, and a couple more tears escaped and Blaine nodded, leaning down to kiss away the tears.

He pulled out slowly, dragging out of Kurt, until it was just the tip inside, before he slid back in slowly, Kurt moaning at the slow pace, feeling every inch of Blaine inside him. Blaine groaned himself at the tightness surrounding him, and he picked up a little more speed on his next couple of slow thrusts, still keeping a gentle pace.

Blaine picked Kurt's bottom from the bed, and rested him on top of his own thighs, changing the angle, dragging along Kurt's prostate with every thrust in, going deeper inside every time, and Kurt threw his head back with a gasp. Blaine couldn't help but lean down and kiss and nibble along the pale throat in front of him. Being inside Kurt was always heaven, it didn't matter if they weren't in love, being with Kurt was always special.

After a particularly hard thrust, Kurt came, screaming out Blaine's name, and Blaine only had time to thrust three more times before he came inside him with a low grunt.

"...Oh god...I'll be sore tomorrow." Kurt said as Blaine eased out of him, both hissing with over sensitivity, and laying beside him on the bed.

They lay in silence for a while before Kurt turned and snuggled up against Blaine's chest, and Blaine threw an arm around him and placed a kiss to hid forehead. 

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly a yawning breaking the words, and Blaine smiled.

"You don't have to thank me."

Sleep claimed them a short while later, curled around each other like they used to be, all those years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was nervous about taking his sister home with them, Blaine hadn't said anything for all the time that they had sat in the airport, waiting for their flight to be called, and Kurt wondered exactly what Blaine thought of the plan to care fro his sister. He hadn't been against it, he had been all for it, and supportive, and they had a wonderful night together. But he knew blaine, like he knew himself, they were selfish people, and really not right to raise kids.

He really needed to know if Blaine was in this with him, because he didn't think he could do it alone.

Their flight was called just as Alice had fallen asleep, so Kurt had thrown a apologetic look at Blaine, who rolled his eyes as he piled his arms up with their bags. On the plane, Alice had to be woken up to be placed in her own seat, and she was miserable the whole way. All she seemed to want to do was scream and cry.

Blaine had a scowl on his face, obviously irritated but he didn't say anything, but he glared at people menacingly every time they looked their way with obvious annoyance. The stewardess came over a few times to ask if there was anything she could do to help, but Blaine had sent her away with a scowl too.

No matter what Kurt had tried, she cried the whole way, and he was starting to get embarrassed and frustrated with her, which wouldn't do any of them any good. So in the end he had sighed and ignored her, as she continued to cry through the last half hour of their flight.

Everyone was grumbling about them as they exited the plane, and Kurt was irritable too.

A lady had sauntered by them, nose in the air, and Blaine and Kurt had just caught the tail end of what she was saying to her companion.

"-shouldn't even be allowed children, if they can't manage them properly."

Kurt's jaw dropped and he glared at the back of her head, he remained silent. But his irritated husband on the other hand, did not.

"Yeah, that's right, you ugly ignorant bitch, you go right ahead and judge us!" Blaine yelled over everyone and the woman had spun around with a stricken look on her face, properly chastised and everyone went quiet, "Think you could do any better, huh? I hope for your sake, that the poor souls who end up with you as a mother, grow up fast and leave home. But that's right, you just carry on, judging everyone else...It doesn't matter that she is his little sister," Blaine still yelled, while pointing at Kurt and Alice, "and that we had to take care of her, because their parents just died! But of course, you go ahead and make everyone's day just a smidgen darker, fuck you very much!"

As everyone around them stood still, quiet and shocked, Blaine turned to grab Kurt's hand, holding their bags tightly within the other, and forced his way through everyone in the line, pushing past the chastised looking woman and sneering at anyone who stared at them for too long as they walked through the plane and then through the airport.

He still had a tight grip on Kurt's hand, and a glare on his face the entire way to where they were to grab their suitcases, and Kurt remained silent, just watching his husband fume.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, Blaine. Don't apologise," Kurt interrupted him as he deflated, "What you did...what you said, if I didn't have Alice in my arms, I would have done the same. Thank you."

"No-one talks about us that way...or her." Blaine said with finality in his voice and Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement, "The monster is ours to protect now...and I'm not having bigoted idiots ruin it."

Kurt felt a few tears spring up behind his eyes and he placed a hand on Blaine's arm, sliding down to reach for his hand and squeezed it. Blaine turned his head and gave him a little smile before squeezing back.

The first few days at home were awful. Alice wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep, all she would do, was cry. And call for her mommy and daddy, but every time Kurt had to tell her that they weren't coming for her, she screamed and cried even more, until she eventually got exhausted and fell asleep.

They couldn't go on like this, Kurt could feel the tension between him and Blaine, it was so thick in the air, they tried to stay out of each others' way when they were irritated, but now that Kurt had given up his room and his side of the apartment for Alice, he and Blaine were sharing space. And it was like a ticking time bomb.

After Alice had cried herself into a fitful sleep on the third night, Kurt had cried too, sobbing into the couch cushions so as not to wake her back up. Blaine was never around much when she cried, he left it to Kurt. And Kurt felt so emotionally drained, that he felt like he was coming apart at the seams and misery was seeping out everywhere.

Blaine walked through the living area, and Kurt's eyes widened when he saw what he was wearing. He was dressed up to go out. Kurt did a little double take, if he was really seeing this then Blaine had a lot of explaining to do.

"What are you doing?" Kurt said as he sniffed his sobs back and Blaine eyed him curiously before he shrugged.

"Going out, I always go out on a Friday." He said matter-of-factly and Kurt raised himself off the couch to follow him to the kitchen.

"Yeah...to fuck someone." He said and Blaine paused with his glass of water to his lips and raised an eyebrow and the abrasive tone.

"Yeah, and?" He responded, "You've never cared before."

"We have a child now." Kurt told him and Blaine's eyes widened a little in shock, before he grunted and shook his head.

"No, we don't. She's your little sister, she's nothing to do with me."

Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock, where had the supportive spouse gone from when they were in Ohio? Blaine was being a complete asshole right now, and Kurt felt his temper rising.

"Yes, she's my sister, but she is 2. She doesn't even know what's going on, we are the only people in her life now, that she can depend on. Your my husband Blaine, that was supposed to mean something!"

"It meant nothing from day one, Kurt, it was just about money. And yeah, what happened was horrible-"

"Horrible!" Kurt shouted at him and Blaine paused and eyed him coolly, "It wasn't just horrible, it was downright traumatizing, I just lost my parents! The least I would expect from someone who is supposed to care about me, is support with this parenting thing, coz let's face it, we're both clueless about this!"

"Kurt, I'm going out, I can't deal with this right now. I'm not ready." Blaine said as he sidestepped Kurt, who was still fuming and followed him to the door.

"And what you think I'm a miracle worker or something, she won't eat or sleep and all she does is scream and I feel like screaming too!" Kurt yelled at him as he put his coat on and pocketed his wallet and keys, "And you're just going to walk out and leave me with this?!"

"I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine said sternly without looking back at Kurt and slipped through the door.

Kurt stood stock still for a moment, before he screamed in frustration and kicked the door closed, knocking a picture from the wall as it shook in it's frame. 

He collapsed on the couch face down and screamed and cried into the cushions until he passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning, Kurt was struggling to get Alice to eat her cereal, he had purchased her favourite one, but she refused to open her mouth. 

"Ally, honey, you have to eat your breakfast. Will you eat it for Kurtsy?" Kurt said and winced slightly at the nickname he called himself.

She shook her head.

"Please sweetie, please." Kurt pleaded with her and she crossed her arms and turned her face away.

Kurt heard the keys jingle against the door of the apartment, and he scowled and looked down at the cereal bowl underneath him, he had woken up, still angry with Blaine.

How dare he just walk out last night when Kurt needed him, and then stroll back in as if nothing is wrong.

Blaine appeared a little messy and dishevelled with sleepy eyes, and he grinned at Alice and then at Kurt. Who both had a glare pointed in his direction, well more death scowl from Kurt, and a curious stare from Alice.

"Hey, monster, guess what?" He said as he made his way over to her, Kurt could smell the sex and booze still lingering on him and he wanted to pull his little sister away, not to be tainted by it, "I brought doughnuts!"

"What-"

"Yay!" She said loudly and he produced a box of doughnuts from the bakery down the block and she looked at it with wide eyes.

"Here you go, they're all pink, so take your pick."

Kurt was irritated and disgusted with Blaine, and a little jealous over the reaction he got out of his little sister, and he got up from the table, all but throwing the cereal in the dish into the sink, hearing the dish shatter, and made his way past them and stomped to the bedroom.

After several minutes of him fuming by himself, Blaine had walked into the bedroom.

And Kurt let him have both barrels.

"Need to wash the smell of your latest whore off you?!" He said viciously and Blaine paused on his way to the bathroom, to look back at Kurt a little heatedly, "Oh I'm sorry did I offend you? It's not like I can help it, I just don't really care about you."

Blaine stood looking confused for a moment, and his still slightly fuzzy morning after brain was trying to catch up.

"What-"

Kurt swung a pillow from the bed at him, and Blaine yelped as it hit him across the head. He stared at Kurt in shock as Kurt picked up another.

"Go ahead, go wipe yourself clean, and act like it didn't happen, just like everything else around here. Because Blaine is the most important person in Blaine's life, no matter who dies, or who struggles." Kurt explained angrily as he threw another pillow, this one catching Blaine's lower region, and he grunted.

"Kurt-" He tried, but he was hit in the head with a bottle of lube from his drawer.

"Blaine only cares about Blaine, what Blaine needs and what Blaine wants, well you know what? I'm sick and tired of coming second place, I should be first. This marriage may have been a farce at the start, but not anymore." Kurt said as he whipped a box of condoms at Blaine too, which hit him in the chest, and Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt continued ranting while looking for things to throw at, but not permanently injure Blaine.

"Kurt!" He tried again.

"You can't pretend like we haven't got a little girl, screaming her head off here, and go out and then waltz right back into her life. I don't want you messing with my sister's head. She deserves family, and so help me, family is what she is going to get."

Kurt was just about to pick up the bedside alarm clock, when Blaine grabbed hold of his wrist.

"KURT!" He shouted and Kurt ripped his arm away.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry!" Blaine yelled and Kurt froze.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine started a little more earnestly and Kurt was a little confused, before Blaine continued, "I'm sorry I walked out on you last night, I'm really sorry. I had a lot to think about last night."

"And?" Kurt prompted, anger still present but he had placed the alarm clock back on the night stand.

"And you're right. Alice deserves a family, Burt and Carole would never forgive me, if I didn't try my hardest to be there for her. So I'm...sorry."

"Who are you, and where's Blaine?" Kurt said semi-seriously and Blaine chuckled darkly at him.

"I'm completely serious." 

Kurt eyed him a little suspiciously before he nodded at him and brought a finger to his chin, as Blaine stood staring back at him. 

"Ok, I'll give you a month to prove it." Kurt said with a shrug and he went to walk out of the bedroom door, but Blaine stopped him.

"Wait...prove it?"

"Yes, prove it. That we're in this together, that Alice's future means something to you. A month." Kurt repeated and Blaine realised that there was another condition underneath that.

"Or...?"

Kurt stared at him, with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"I divorce you, and we move out." He said as he stalked from the room, leaving Blaine a little in shock standing in his bedroom thinking over what Kurt had just told him.


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine had changed. Drastically. Gone was the rich, snobby playboy, and in his place was a wholesome, extraordinarily kind, playful man.

Kurt liked it, but more importantly, so did Alice. She had come out of her shell more and more as the weeks went by, Kurt was kind of amazed at her ability to get over things, because he sometimes wished he could. He still spent so many nights crying to himself, away from both Blaine and Alice, thinking about his dad and Carole, and what they would have thought about his marriage. 

It didn't bear thinking about, because if Kurt pictured it hard enough, he could see the disappointed look in his father's eyes, and hear Carole's sad sigh.

It just made him sob harder.

Alice changed a lot too in the next couple of weeks, she switched from bashful and moody to loving and cuddly. The main person she attached herself to for cuddles, was Blaine. Kurt jad been pleasantly surprised one morning when he woke up to singing and giggling coming from the kitchen.

Blaine was singing while he cooked breakfast, but was also swinging Alice around, who was sitting on one hip.

And she was giggling like mad, and Blaine's eyes were alight with childish wonder. Kurt had never seen him like that before, and he swallowed hard as something akin to desire swirled around in his gut.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, it was a trial. Just because Blaine had succeeded this morning at parental things, didn't mean anything in the large scheme of things.

But Blaine had also been more tender and caring for Kurt these past two weeks, and he had smiled more genuinely.

It was Blaine's afternoon off of work, so Kurt went into his own work to catch up on a few things he had missed, and when he arrived home, the sight that met him melted his heart.

Blaine and Alice were curled up together on the couch, both smelling like bath bubbles, both in pyjamas, paper books and colouring supplies littered the floor around them, and they both had pink hair clips in their hair while they snored lightly together.

Kurt snapped a picture on his phone, wanting to save this precious moment. As the flash went off, Blaine jumped and his eyes squinted open, before he looked around and spotted Kurt.

"Oh hey." He said voice rough from sleep, that unintentionally made Kurt shiver, "sorry about the mess, I'll clean it up."

"Ssh. It's ok. I see you two were busy?" Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded before he gazed down at Alice.

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes turned warm and deep and a small smile flicker across his lips, before he reached out a hand to run his fingers through her still slightly damp hair.

"She wanted to wait up for you, so we had a bath and made dinner. Then she wanted to draw." Blaine explained and Kurt laughed quietly, "your dinner is waiting in the oven."

"Thank you." Kurt replied with an easy smile and Blaine returned it before yawning. "Maybe you should go to bed?"

"Yeah. I'll take her to hers." Blaine said quietly as he got to stretch out his back and then picked Alice up gently to carry her through the apartment.

Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine take Alice to her bed, and then shook his head lightly, and walked into the kitchen to grab his dinner. As he turned the oven back on to warm up his dinner, he realised that it wasn't just his dinner that had been made in the kitchen today. The mess in the sink proved that. And there was a note from Alice(and obviously Blaine) on the refrigerator saying that there was a special surprise inside for him. 

As he opened the refrigerator and raised an eyebrow, there was a plate with what looked like an attempt at a cheesecake, with a lot of strawberries on the top. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself. 

"What are you laughing at?" 

Kurt gasped and spun around, banging his head against the door, and then having to grab hold of the refrigerator to keep from falling over.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Blaine came over to him immediately with worried eyes, as Kurt held his head. 

"I'm ok," He gritted out as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. 

"That's going to need ice, scooch over." Blaine said as he reached past Kurt, into the ice box to pull out a few cubes, and then he grabbed a little towel from the counter and then placed the ice bandage to Kurt's head.

"Ouch."

"Sorry."

Kurt stared up at Blaine as his husband was concentrating on making sure the bump on his head was properly iced, and found himself smiling at him. This change in him was good to see. He was like a better version of Blaine.

Blaine's eyes shot down to his and Kurt blushed as he was caught staring, but Blaine just coughed and stepped away from him.

"I'll...erm...get your dinner out for you." Blaine said quickly and a little hesitantly, Kurt almost laughing as he stumbled around.

"Thank you, Blaine. You know you really didn't have to make dinner for me, I would have just grabbed something later."

"Well, wasn't the whole point of this family thing, that we actually do it?" Blaine asked with a chuckle, wrapping his hand in another towel and removing Kurt's dinner from the oven, "If I didn't make you dinner, I'd be a pretty shitty husband right?"

"I guess." Kurt said quietly and then smiled up at him as he placed the plate in front of him, "So what about the cheesecake?"

"Ah, that's what you were giggling at." Blaine said as he smiled and sat opposite Kurt at the table, "It was my idea, Alice helped me."

"I can see that. It's drowning in strawberries." Kurt said with a light tone as he began eating his dinner.

"Yeah, she wanted more," Blaine said as he looked at the refrigerator with a small smile, "She really is an angel you know?"

Kurt looked up from his plate, and raised an eyebrow at him while smirking.

"And you just realised?"

"No...I knew she was sweet and everything, but there's a difference when you're up close to it."

Kurt nodded.

"She's a great kid." 

"Careful Mr Anderson, you're starting to sound like a father." Kurt teased him, but it didn't get the reaction he thought it would.

He thought Blaine would have waved him off, and started reiterating that he was only doing this because of the deal and that she wasn't his daughter, she was Kurt's sister, blah blah blah.

But the reaction he got, was a blush and a slight grin, and Kurt raised his eyebrows again in surprise, when Blaine looked away a little bashfully.

"Well...I...maybe." He mumbled and Kurt smiled and shook his head a little.

"Mm...maybe you are?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded a little.

"It feels like it, I mean, not that I would take Burt's place, but for a while it felt...good." Blaine tried to explain through his blush, and Kurt nearly laughed the amount of wonderment and also terror in his wide eyes.

"It's ok, honey." Kurt said as he placed a hand over Blaine's, "I know that none of us can replace my dad and Carole, but if she wants to call us...daddy...maybe we should let her."

"Maybe." 

Towards the end of the month, Blaine had become very touchy feely. It didn't bother Kurt, really, but he was extremely cautious when it came to Blaine, he didn't want to fall back into old habits of pining for something that wasn't really there.

When they were standing together in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, he would place a hand on Kurt's lower back, and keep it there until Kurt moved away. Or if they were both in the bathroom brushing their teeth at the same time or doing their hair, he would place an arm around Kurt's waist, and it would stay there until they were done.

He held his hand when they were out, he placed a hand on his knee when they sat together, eating dinner or watching T.V.

There were also stares.

Kurt would catch Blaine sometimes in the corner of his eye, staring at him, sometimes with a confused look on his face like he was trying to figure something out, and sometimes with a sort of dreamy smile on his face.

Kurt caught him looking at his ass in the mirror in the bathroom, and he had coughed and made Blaine jump and meet his eyes, and he raised an eyebrow as Blaine blushed and looked away.

Kurt could understand attraction, Blaine was gorgeous, and then again he wasn't so badly looking himself. And Kurt was his husband, and they had slept together and had seen each other naked for years.

But what bothered Kurt wasn't that Blaine seemed attracted to him, it seemed like Blaine was pushing intimacy onto him. Like they were a real couple, and that made Kurt very nervous.

He could hear Alice demanding breakfast and Blaine laughing at her, out in the hall, and Kurt smiled to himself.

He wanted to be careful, but Blaine, this new version of Blaine, was making it very hard to ignore his feelings.

Kurt had spent one night, trying and failing to have everything done for Blaine when he got home, if Blaine could be the perfect husband then so could he.

But Alice had fallen over and hurt herself, which made Kurt jump and he dropped the pasta and water all over the floor, and he rushed over to her, but forgot that he threw the towel that he had in hand on the top of the oven, where there were open flames, and he had been comforting Alice when she pointed behind her as the towel caught on fire, and Kurt turned and gasped at it.

As he ran to get a bowl of water, he slipped in the floor and landed on his back in all of the water and pasta on the floor, hurting his elbow as slammed onto the floor. He grimaced in pain as he got up off the floor, grabbed the towel that was alight, and threw it into the sink, turning on the faucet to drown out the flames. 

Blaine came home to an apartment in chaos, Alice was sitting on the couch drawing and Kurt was sitting on the floor of the kitchen, having slipped again, but his elbow was hurting too much to get himself back up.

"Kurt, what happened?" Blaine asked as he looked at the water and pasta on the floor, and the burnt towel in the sink and then to Kurt, who cradling his arm, "Are you ok?"

Kurt remained silent and nodded, then hissed as the movement jarred his arm.

Blaine bent down to help him up from the floor, and Kurt cried out as his arm was moved, the pain had only increased after he had hit it on the floor, and Blaine paused. Looking at Kurt cradling his arm.

"Kurt, what did you do?"

Then Kurt exploded into tears.

"I just wanted to be good, I wanted to be the perfect husband, like what you've turned into, and instead everything ended up in a disaster, I was going to make your favourite pasta, but then Alice hurt herself and I dropped it," Kurt yelled as he pointed to the floor, "then I accidently threw the towel on the stove, while I ran to make sure she was ok, and it caught alight, so I ran back in here to try and get water, but I slipped and...I think I may have broken my arm," Kurt winced as he looked down, and Blaine felt bad for him.

"Kurt?"

"I know I know, I shouldn't have run in the kitchen...but I panicked."

"No, that's not...well, yeah that too, but I...oh, sweetheart, you were trying to do this for me?" Blaine managed to ask and Kurt nodded meekly and focused his gaze anywhere but on Blaine's face.

Blaine placed his hands on both side's of Kurt's face and turned his head up to look at him, Kurt's teary gaze met his and he smiled, coaxing a small smile from Kurt in return. Blaine leaned in and placed his lips to Kurt's, a silent thank you, and Kurt melted into it, and Blaine felt him relax a little. 

"Thank you, Kurt." Blaine whispered against his mouth as he pulled back slightly, and Kurt turned his head down again.

"It was nothing really, I just- You've been so great lately, I thought I would try to be just as perfect for you." Kurt explained as he blushed and Blaine chuckled lightly as he leaned into Kurt's space more.

"Oh Kurt, you're already perfect." He said as he lifted Kurt's face in his hands again and kissed him.

Kurt relaxed against him and his lips opened to him, and Blaine placed his arms around him as they got lost in the kiss a little, but as Kurt tried to move his arms, pain shot through him and he pulled away.

"Aah! Ouch...ouch." Kurt said as he encased his arm to him again, and Blaine pecked his cheek before he looked down at his arm.

"Yeah, we better get you to the hospital, to get that arm checked out." Blaine said as he guided Kurt into the living area, where Alice was colouring, oblivious to everything going on around her.

Blaine greeted her and picked her up to go and get her ready to go take Kurt to the hospital.

"I can't actually believe it." Kurt sighed to himself later that night, as Blaine had put Alice to bed and made himself and Kurt a coffee.

"It could have happened to anyone, you were just unlucky I guess." Blaine said as he sat down next to him on the couch, mindful of the cast that Kurt had over one arm.

"I can't believe I broke my arm making dinner." Kurt said upset with himself more than anything, and Blaine smiled sympathetically as he leaned closer.

"Stop beating yourself up about it," He said comfortingly and Kurt looked over at him with pathetic looking eyes, "I'm just happy that it's only a little break. In a few weeks you'll be back to your fabulous self, and then you can ruin dinner all over again."

"Oh shut up." Kurt said with a smirk at Blaine's teasing tone and he turned away as Blaine laughed, but after a little pause he turned to look at him again, "Why did you kiss me?"

Blaine stared at him for a minute, then smiled and slid closer.

"Because I finally realised that we actually are really good together. And after the last month, being a real family, I've been the happiest that I have ever been, and it's all because of you, Kurt." Blaine explained and Kurt felt his cheeks heating up, and feelings beginning to swirl around in his gut again, "You make me happy. I'm just sorry I never realised it sooner, our marriage may have been a sham at the beginning, but now...I find myself falling head over heels in love with you."

Kurt gasped as the words left Blaine's lips, and he felt the prickling of tears build up behind his eyes.

"Please...don't play with me." He said quietly and Blaine frowned as he brought his hand up to stroke along Kurt's cheek.

"I'm not, I'm completely serious. I love you, Kurt."

An involuntary sob left Kurt's mouth, as Blaine grinned and leaned in to seal their mouths together. Kurt kissed him back, throwing his good arm around Blaine's neck, smiling against his mouth, as their lips moved languidly and lazily together. 

Kurt pulled back, when his arm started stinging from under the cast, the doctors said it would still hurt for a while, but with pain medication it would be manageable, and he looked at Blaine through wet lashes.

"I love you too." Kurt said with a smile, and Blaine leaned back into to kiss him but Kurt stopped him and he looked confused for a moment, Kurt smiled sheepishly at him, "Could you get my pain medication for me?"

"Oh, yeah sure, honey. Sorry." Blaine jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen to get the pills, and Kurt bit his lip as he watched him go.

Now this was the kind of relationship he thinks his dad would be proud of, Blaine loved him, he had changed his whole personality around for him and Alice, and Kurt couldn't help but love him. As Blaine brought his pills back to the couch, with a glass of water, Kurt just smiled contentedly. 

Yeah, he still had family, and he hoped he would have it for a long, long time.


	7. Epilogue

"Come on, Dad, we're gonna be late!" 

"Alice Anderson-Hummel, shut your tiny mouth, I'm hurrying!" Kurt shouted back at his impatient 16 year old daughter, and she crossed her arms as she waited by the door.

"Well, if we're late, then you explain it to daddy!" She called out to him, and Kurt rolled his eyes as he stalked from the bedroom, camera bag in hand, and jacket in the other.

"Ok, I'm ready let's go."

They made their way out of the house quickly, and down the little path in the front yard. Yes, Blaine and Kurt had a house now, in a lovely little rural neighbourhood outside New York. They commuted into work, but today they had time off, and Alice had been trying to rush Kurt out of the door for the last 20 minutes.

Arriving at the little elementary school down the block, he and Alice bolted to the front doors, where Blaine stood, keeping an eye on his watch, but he rolled his eyes and smiled as he saw them approach.

"What took you? it's nearly time!" He said in a whisper as his husband and daughter hurried inside, and they all rushed to the little hall to go and find their seats. 

"Here's the camera." Kurt said as he handed it to Blaine, and watched as his husband set it all up quickly, as the lights in the hall dimmed and everyone went quiet.

"Welcome everyone to the Wayside Elementary Production of The Christmas Story." The principle announced as the curtain went up and all the children were lined across the stage and a Christmas tune started playing as they started singing along.

"There he is!" Kurt whispered as he pointed at the middle of the stage. 

Blaine grinned widely as he pointed the camera in their son's direction, and he watched through the lens as he sang with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, he looks so adorable." Kurt said quietly and Blaine nodded along.

"The costume's spot on Dad." Alice said from next to him and Kurt turned to grin proudly at her.

"Of course it is, I made it."

Blaine shook his head with a smirk as Kurt's pride shone through, although he had to agree, Alex's costume was spot on.

"Look, here comes his part." Kurt squealed excitedly from his seat and Blaine nearly laughed. 

Kurt had been thrilled when Alex had come home to say he got the lead in their school Christmas play, and Kurt had sat up all night for three weeks straight, making his costume to perfection, and then going through line after line of dialogue with their 8 year old son, until they both could recite it perfectly.

Kurt and Blaine shone with pride as he delivered his lines perfectly, and when Alex had spotted them in the audience he had given Kurt a thumbs up, and Blaine chuckled as his husband returned it.

After the play was finished, Kurt packed the camera back into it's bag, as they waited for Alex to come out from back stage and find them. 

"Daddy! Dad!" They all turned with massive grins, as Alex came barreling towards them with a big smile of his own, and Kurt caught him and spun him around, whispering how much he was proud of him. And Alice ruffled her little brothers hair and told him he did a good job. Blaine had leaned down to give Alex a little 'I'm so proud of you' speech and Kurt grinned from ear to ear as Alex's face lit up with a thousand watt smile, and he launched himself into his father's arms. 

Blaine picked him up, and the family made their way out into the schools parking lot, as they reached the car, Alex told them what Blaine had told him.

"We're having a little sister!" He yelled and Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Blaine.

His husband smiled brightly as he took Kurt's hand in his, and Kurt stood still, looking at his husband in shock.

"Nancy called me while I was on the way to the school, everything's fine and baby is a girl." Blaine explained and Kurt jumped up and down slightly and then threw his arms around his husband, and Blaine swung him around, both of them laughing loudly.

"Oh my god...oh, that's amazing." Kurt said and he and Blaine stood next to the car as the kids climbed in.

"You're amazing." Blaine whispered to him, and Kurt's whole body shivered.

"Why Mr Anderson-Hummel, are you trying to seduce me?" Kurt said and Blaine only grinned at him in response, "Coz it's working." Kurt said quietly as he pulled Blaine to him by his tie.

"And we have all night, because Alice said that she is staying with a friend, and Alex is staying with my parents tonight."

Blaine's parents had moved closer to them when they found out that Kurt and Blaine were expanding their family about 9 years ago, and Alex loved spending time with his grandparents.

"Oh well...let's get home then, baby." Kurt said giving Blaine a simple lingering kiss and then winking at him as he walked around the car to get in the passenger side. 

Blaine smiled to himself as he climbed in the car, god damn, his husband could still get his heart racing, even at 42.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt couldn't believe it, how much his life had changed in the last 14 years. As Alice had grown up, she had become the light of their life, and as she got older, Kurt had started feeling the itch that everyone has when they want a baby. 

He and Blaine had discussed it for about a year, and they were both doing well in their jobs so they knew that they could afford it. 

So when Alice turned 7 they began looking into their options, adoption wasn't ruled out but it wasn't something that Blaine had wanted for their first baby together. So they had chosen to find a surrogate.

Her name had been Claire, she was quite a bit older than the rest of the women, and she had 3 of her own children, her youngest being 14 now, so Kurt and Blaine had known that she had the time and experience to do this for them.

And Alex was born, and they were amazed. They didn't want to get him tested to see who was the actual father, because it didn't matter to them. He was their son.

Blaine had been wonderful with him. He was a proper father now, and Kurt had found himself falling deeply in love with him all over again.

They had also had a ceremony to renew their vows after Alex was born, and this time they made sure they meant them.

And in a few months they would be adding another, Kurt had wanted to find out what they were having beforehand, and Nancy, their new surrogate had been so excited to tell them, so Blaine had said.

It was just a shame they couldn't be with her because of Alex's play, but she had said she got a recording for them and would post it later.

As they Alice off to her friend's house, and then Alex to his grandparent's house for the night, Kurt felt elated. He would finally get to celebrate their life, vigorously and loudly, with his husband tonight.

The last few weeks had been busy and they hadn't had a lot of time or energy to do anything but sleep, but now they had a whole night and Kurt wasn't about to waste it.

Blaine walked through their door first, and Kurt sauntered in after him and slowly closed and locked their front door. Then he placed his back against it as he turned and stared at Blaine.

His husband stared back at him, from a few feet away. And for a minute they took in all the changes to each other.

Blaine's hair, dotted with silver here and there, and his face had a few more little wrinkles, the way he stood was a little more gentlemanly, less boyish, his skin was a shade darker, but his hair was just as curly, his smile was just as toothy and white, he had put on a little weight but it wasn't bad, it actually made him look a little better. Hotter.

Kurt's hair didn't yet show any grey, and his face was still as smooth as it was when he was 30, his skin had lost a little of it's glow but it was still healthy, his eyes crinkled at the corners a little but it was barely noticeable if you didn't know Kurt when he was younger. Kurt's body had changed, his arms were more muscled than Blaine's his chest was a little wider, but his waist was just as slim as it had been in his 20's, and he had abs, but they had softened over the last couple of years.

Blaine's mouth watered as he pictured them, and as suddenly as that thought had appeared he lunged for Kurt, both of their mouths crashing against the other.

There were no words exchanged, they knew every little gesture, every raise of an eyebrow, every push and pull of their bodies, they needed no words to understand each other anymore.

Kurt forced Blaine away from the door, and backed him into the living room, lips still ravishing each other. Kurt removed his tie and untucked his shirt along the way, Blaine hand's automatically attaching themselves to Kurt's hips underneath.

Kurt unbuttoned and removed Blaine's shirt and then tugged his husband's tie off, throwing them uncaringly onto the floor as he pushed Blaine backwards onto the couch.

Blaine stared up at him with a slightly surprised but heated look and Kurt set to removing both of their pants and shoes before laying down along his husband's body, so that every inch of them were touching as he reattached their lips.

As their tongues battled for dominance over the kiss in Blaine's mouth, Kurt cupped a hand between his husband's legs, feeling the growing flesh, heated and hardening underneath the material of his boxer briefs, and then swallowed the moan Blaine made.

Blaine placed his hands over Kurt's underwear clad ass and squeezed the cheeks in his palms, and Kurt hissed into his mouth. He left Blaine's lips, to trail his tongue down Blaine's throat, nibbling on his Adam's apple as he passed it, and rubbing his nose into the stubble underneath his chin.

Blaine groaned as Kurt lavished his neck and his hands snuck underneath the underwear to grab at Kurt's smooth, firm, cheeks, still squeezing and kneading.

Kurt nipped his way along Blaine's chest, while his hands pulled Blaine's underwear down, Blaine moaning and calling his name softly as he took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it lightly.

His hands trailed back up Blaine thighs after he pushed the boxer briefs down as far as he could reach, and he kissed his way down Blaine's stomach and over his hipbones lightly, stopping once or twice to nuzzle his nose into the happy trail of hair underneath his bellybutton.

He soon reached his destination, and took the head of Blaine's erection into his mouth, suckling lightly on the tip, and Blaine arched underneath him and he felt a hand run over his head and grip his hair.

He moved further, Blaine pushing his head down lightly and Kurt smirked around the length in his mouth, before he gripped Blaine's hip and forced his mouth all the way down, until his nose was buried in the small trimmed curls at the base.

"Ah Kurt!" Blaine yelled out as Kurt's throat constricted around the head of his cock, but Kurt just pulled up a little and then started a fast rhythm of bobbing up and down.

Blaine was moaning and groaning, trying to push his hips up as Kurt sunk down, but Kurt had a tight grip on his hips and kept him still.

Kurt pushed down a little harder, forcing the head of Blaine's erection into his throat as he removed one hand and pressed the pad of his thumb against Blaine's hole, and that was it.

Blaine arched up and his hips shook, as he came down Kurt's throat. He was still moaning as Kurt swallowed around him, the head becoming oversensitive, but Kurt still didn't pull away.

It was painful and Blaine was being over stimulated so much, he felt like he could come again. As Kurt pulled up a little bit, he felt Blaine hardening again on his tongue.

And he laved his tongue around the shaft, and grinned up at Blaine as he pulled off.

"I want to make love to you." He told him and Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head as Kurt's hands spread his cheeks apart and pulled him up a little and he felt the wet slide of his tongue over his hole.

Kurt pointed his tongue and pushed it inside his husband, Blaine sighed and relaxed around him. Kurt loved opening him up with his mouth, and Blaine became so relaxed when he did it, that he didn't even need fingers to stretch him after.

Kurt left him for a second to run to their bedroom and get the lube out of their drawer, and when he came back he buried his face back in between Blaine's cheeks as he lubed up himself, hissing at the contact.

As Blaine's tight muscles loosened up underneath his lips, Kurt pulled away and looked up at his husband as he wiped off his face.

"Ready for me honey?" He asked and Blaine nodded his head quickly, already rock hard again himself as Kurt moved into position.

The first slide in was Blaine's favourite moment, he relished in the stretch of it as Kurt filled him up, there was always a slight pain, because his husband was big. 

Kurt started up a fast rhythm almost straight away, he had been close to the edge himself since he had made Blaine come down his throat, and he gripped underneath Blaine's thighs and moved him up onto his lap slightly and started pounding inside him.

Blaine was gasping in between thrusts, and moaning every time Kurt managed to hit his prostate dead on. Soon enough Blaine was right there, his orgasm building and making him tense and shake.

Kurt leaned down to smash their lips together as he grinded his cock into him again and again the change of angle dragging his cock along Blaine's prostate, and Blaine lost it, crying into his mouth and tensing all of his muscles as he come in between them, covering both of their abdomens with white streaks.

As soon as Kurt felt the warm sticky substance hit him, he fell over too, groaning Blaine's name as he came inside him, hips stuttering slowly as he rode it out.

Kurt collapsed onto Blaine's chest, both of them panting heavily as they lay together.

"Kurt...just...what I...told you," Blaine said in between pants and gasps for breath, "you...you're...amazing!"

"Thanks honey...you too." Kurt responded with a grin and placed a kiss on Blaine's chest.

"Should we move to the bedroom for round two?" Kurt asked after he had caught his breath, and Blaine chuckled as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Definitely."


End file.
